1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a roof panel of a vehicle having a solar cell module mounted thereon, and more particularly, to a hybrid type roof panel having a solar cell in which two types of solar cell modules are simultaneously mounted, in order to provide a sense of openness of the roof panel and simultaneously maximize the performance of the solar cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the development of green cars, such as hybrid cars, electric cars, fuel cell cars, and the like, has rapidly proceeded, and various efforts have been made to apply solar cells to these cars.
In particular, when a solar cell is applied to a sunroof panel or a panorama sunroof panel of a vehicle, the sense of openness of an existing sunroof is satisfied, and simultaneously, solar energy can be utilized in various application fields. Thus, attempts to apply solar cells to the sunroof panel and the panorama sunroof panel of a vehicle have been made.
In general, the sunroof or the panorama roof of the vehicle includes tempered glass and a frame, and an outer part of the tempered glass is coated with ceramic so that the frame and a wire ring inside the vehicle cannot be seen from the outside.
In an existing roof panel having a silicon solar cell, the silicon solar cell is mounted in the center (i.e., the middle part of the tempered glass that is not coated with ceramic) of a rear side of the roof panel. Due to problems such as high cost, a lack of sense of openness, and design degradation, roof panels having silicon solar cells are not in wide use, and thus attempts to replace silicon solar cells with dye-sensitized solar cells have been made.
A dye-sensitized solar cell has several advantages, for example, its manufacturing cost is low, it can be manufactured with transparent electrodes, and a solar cell with various designs can be manufactured. Thus, many studies for applying dye-sensitized solar cells to various application fields have proceeded. In particular, there have been studies for applying the dye-sensitized solar cell to fields of electronic products, for example, a mobile phone, an MP3 player, and a game device.
Generally, in order to connect a dye-sensitized solar cell to the roof panel, a solar cell module is bonded to the existing sunroof or panorama roof.
Use of a dye-sensitized solar cell provides various advantages, such as a low cost, a sense of openness, and various color applications, in comparison with silicon solar cells. However, a dye-sensitized solar cell has poor performance as compared to that of a silicon solar cell.